we built this town on stars
by jesuisamber
Summary: -Because she was dead, because he saw no reason fit to live anymore, because the stars were falling and she was gone…- Remus's last few moments alive, seconds after Tonks's death. Oneshot.


**we built this town on stars**  
-Because she was dead, because he saw no reason fit to live anymore, because the stars were falling and she was gone…- Remus's last few moments alive, seconds after Tonks's death. [oneshot].

* * *

_Avada Kedavra_.

Six syllables that swiped the life, quickly and painlessly, out of it's victim, reigning nothing but pure destruction. Easy. Quick. Leaving no trace behind, whatsoever; a hit and run. Impeccable because it's innocent until proven guilty, but how can the stopping of a heart be proven? It all seems so accidental, but it's not…it's not…

Those were the two words, six syllables, twelve letters that took Tonks's life. A burst of green light that burnt into Remus's retinas, and she was falling, and she was dead, and she was gone… Poof. Thud, thud, silence. Her heart had stopped, and so had Remus's. And she was dead. And it was all over, because she was dead. The mother to his child, the one that wanted him just the way he was…

Her eyes were open, staring at something in which they could not see. Her pink hair was a map fanning out from under her head. She looked to be gazing at the stars, but something was cold, indifferent. And Remus would have known, even had he not witnessed it. He would have known. He'd never hear her laugh again, and that struck him more painfully than anything else as he stared at her, if only for a second.

He didn't care how much time was passing, he didn't care if the world was slowly melting away before them, if the stars were burning, falling from the sky. Tonks was dead, and that was the only thought his befuddled brain could process. TonksTonksTonks was dead.

"_I love you, Remus Lupin."_

"_Tonks, will you marry me?"_

"_I will!"_

"_Remus, I'm pregnant."_

"_We will work this out."_

"…_I'm not ashamed of you, Remus. I love you."_

"_We should name him…after my father."_

"_The baby is coming!"_

"_I'm not leaving you, Remus. I'm fighting with you."_

But she had left him, left him here to wallow in his thoughts. Every memory was a hotwire branding into his mind, sizzling and candescent with feverish life. He felt as if he'd been doused with ice water, his body was numb and cold and vacant, like that of an Inferi. He watched her, waiting for her to jump up and claim it all to be a joke, yelling, "Gotcha!" And they would laugh and hex the Death Eater that was so foolish, so daft to believe he'd managed to kill Tonks, who was too…Tonks too die.

His waiting was to no avail, _perhaps he'd waited just a mere second_, because he never got to see Tonks jump up and exclaim her great health. He'd give anything to see it, anything at all, just for her to be alive again. He'd give his own life, just for her to breath once more.

Cracks were spider webbing themselves through his entire world. He saw nothing but Tonks, because Tonks was his world. And without her, his world was gone, and what was there to live for? Because she was dead, because he saw no reason fit to live anymore, because the stars were falling and she was gone… She was gone.

He wanted to kick. He wanted to scream. He felt like a child whose favorite toy was taken away. Tonks was his, and she was taken away, and he wanted to storm around and throw a tantrum. He wanted to die, to shrivel and peel away, to be yet another grave in Godric's Hollow, next to Tonks's grave, and next to Lily, and next to James. Next to the one's he loved.

His mind was a whirlwind, a tornado swarming down and sweeping up any rational thought. _Who would take care of Teddy? What am I doing?_

He had to make a decision. Quickly.

Teddy?

Had relatives.

Tonks.

Was dead.

Teddy.

Was his son.

Tonks.

Was his world.

Teddy.

Tonks.

Teddy.

Tonks.

Tonks.

He stepped forward, wondering how his brain managed to process movement. Looking up into the heated eyes of the Death Eater before him, he pleaded in a coarse voice, "Let me die with her. If you have a heart, you'll let me die with her."

The Death Eater made no movement. Remus bent dizzily down beside Tonks, grabbing the pale skin of her wrist and bringing the back of her hand to his mouth. Vertigo was steeling him, claiming him. He knew this was the right choice, and as he laid beside her, he knew she was watching him from wherever she was now, whether it be an intangible barrier that connected the after life to the world, where they could view everything. He could feel her watching him. He knew it, in the heart that would soon stop it's beating.

He raised his other hand to close her eyes, and a single tear fell down his cheek, and landed onto hers, the sallow skin there, the porcelain of her face. His hand slid down her cheek softly, and a few more glassy tears fell onto her face, and he realized they were his own. It was time. He was ready.

"Now," he whispered, a slight tremor in his sandpaper rough voice. "Now. I'm ready. Do it."

He didn't raise his eyes as the Death Eater raised his wand, face sad and rough and boring the distinct marks of battle. No one noticed the quiver in his hand, and the tears in his voice, as he cried, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

And poof. It was over. The stars had burnt out.

_Avada Kedavra._

Those six syllables took Remus Lupin's life.

* * *

Terribly sorry for the suckiness of this, but it was nagging at me, and I simply had to do it, even though delving into the mind of another, or myself for that matter, is not my strong suit, I hate to admit. I was weepy when I found out they were dead, and the Death Eater is so OOC, but it's whatever, cuz they have heart too, we hope.


End file.
